A Hidden Me
by Sparklybutterflies1
Summary: "So beautiful, so graceful as she glides across the ice, and she does the jump fruit basket! How can a simple jump be so amazing?" That was the only performance the legendary red haired girl ever gave. After losing her best friend, and secret crush, Kazu, she gives up on prism shows. A year later, Aira starts anew, wanting to forget her past, but is it impossible? *ON HOLD*
1. The Princess

Chapter 1: The Princess

"There she is, the mysterious girl with amazing prism talent. She's circling around the ring, getting ready for her jump... the crowd roars! The girl with bright red hair did a jump called the Fruit Basket! "

The girl had red hair which was up in a ponytail. Her face was covered up and you couldn't see her with very much detail, but the aura she gave off, even through the TV was incredible. She was wearing a cute light pink miniskirt, with a black shirt. On top of her black shirt, she was wearing a pink jacket, not zipped up. To top it off she had a black and pink ribbon in her hair. Her boots had the same ribbons on the side.

"It's amazing how a simple jump like that can be so amazing!"

"Say, how old is that girl?"

"She is I believe 13."

The TV went silent and dark. Aira was holding a basket of clothes when she accidentally dropped them on the remote.

"Onee-chama!" Uru and Eru said together. "We were watching that!"

"Sorry, you two!" Aira turned the tv back on,she started staring at the TV for a moment before saying,"I'm going to school before you guys, okay?."

Itsuki frowned, "Aira, you've been acting really strange lately. Every time you see a prism show poster."

Aira blushed, knowing that Itsuki was close to unraveling her great secret. "I'll be going now!"

Aira had darkish red hair, and golden colored eyes. She had pale white skin, and she easily blushed. She was 14, about to turn 15 in a few months, may I add. Aira wouldn't exactly be considered clumsy, but she wouldn't be considered athletic either. Uru and Eru were twins south light red hair, (Orange) Itsuki had very dark bluish green hair.

_I change for me, jibun to, itsudemo mirikai, I don't give up, jibun_ ni. Aira hummed the song,"You may dream," while skipping towards her school. She looked towards the posters plastered everywhere, and began to have a few flashbacks.

* * *

><p><strong>One year Ago<strong>

"Kazu-kun!" Aira called.

Kazu ran up to meet Aira. Kazu had beautiful blue eyes, and perfect dark brown hair. He was about three inches taller than Aira, but Kazu will grow more. Kazu is 14, and a month older than Aira.

"Aira," Kazu answered, "trapping Aira with a bear hug."

"K-Kazu!" Aira stuttered weakly, "can't... breathe..."

Kazu let go of Aira quickly, "Sorry, I wanted to see you before you went off to school."

Aira studied Kazu for a moment, "but you go to the same school as me."

Kazu shook his head, "I'm going to America for a few months, or days... I don't know, really."

* * *

><p>Kazu never came back in the end.<p>

Aira turned the corner to reach the entrance of her school. It was a big school that specialized in talented actors, dancers, and designers. Aira heard a few rumors going around her school about five famous prism dancers were going to be coming to this school today.

_What if one of them recognized me?_ Aira thought. She dismissed that possibility, she could play it off coolly, they'd never know.

Harune Aira was definitely popular in her school. She was known for the good grades and positive attitude that she had everyday. Not to mention her extracurricular talent in dancing, singing, and designing. Aira was repeatedly told that she had good looks, and was elegant. Aira had a few confessions each week, but she dismissed each one off.

Aira was about to open the door to her first class, Science, when a girl with bright orange hair bumped into her, causing Aira to fall to the ground.

"Sensei!" the orange haired girl whined, "You gave too much homework last night, you made it impossible for anyone to finish!"

Aira stared surprisingly at the orange haired girl. Aira had figured no one in the right mind would come to school this early in the morning, except for teachers.

The teacher of the science class simply smiled. And walked out the door.

"Rhythm-chan, your the only one who had trouble with it, it's not hard at all," Sensei assured gently.

Rhythm pouted, acknowledging she had already lost the fight- and it wasn't even a fight to begin with- but she held her ground in determination.

Rhythm, as idiotic as she was, was a good role model, in some ways.

Aira silently got up quickly, and strode to her seat in class, next to the window. She sat down and put her science textbook on her desk.

"Rhythm, if everybody thought like you, the world would be in total chaos." Mion joked.

"Aw, give her some credit," Wataru continued, "The world would be much worse if was Hibiki."

"I don't want to hear that from you," came Hibiki's reply.

Shou laughed and patted the two on their backs, "Hah, you guys sure are funny."

About four meters away, Aira smiled to herself,_ they are really good friends,_ she thought.

"Did you guys see the pretty rhythm channel on tv yesterday?" Mion asked.

"The legendary girl with the red hair? She's really pretty!" Hibiki said excitedly, slowly recalling memories.

Rhythm pouted, "Pretty," she scoffed, "what about me?"

Wataru raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

Mion sighed, "Let me just get right to the point. Wouldn't it be nice if we found that girl?"

Aira smiled still at their conversation. She loves hearing people talk about her other "her."

"Listen to this song I downloaded on iTunes! I think it was the sing that that red hair girl wrote!" Mion exclaimed, taking out her mp3 player. She scrolled down her list of millions of songs and finally clicking the sing called, " You May Dream."

The group of friends stood there listening to their music for a long while, admiring the feelings behind the lyrics.

In the meantime, Aira was reading her science textbook. After a full minute of listening to the song, Aira began to sing along.

* * *

><p><strong>oooh... Please review!<strong>


	2. The Actress

**Chapter 2: An Actress**

"So I talked to president Asechi-" Rhythm started, listen to her new song. "That shes going to find that red haired girl and make tons of money!"

Mion laughed,"Hah, typical president!" Mion adjusted her new hat and sunglasses. Even if they were at school, disguises could shield strangers. "Okay, so I Asechi really does find her... She'll just force her to join Pretty Top! Poor girl..."

"Exactly! So I talked to Jun-san and-"

"Wait guys," Shou held his hand up to signal silence between his friends. "Listen... that girl..."

Aira sang along to the song, "You May Dream," although, she didn't know she was singing. She didn't notice when Rhythm, Mion, Hibiki, Wataru, and Shou stopped talking to listen to Aira's voice.

The five were dumbfounded at the sound of Aira's gentle voice, copying the same gentle voice that Rhythm's MP3 was playing. Shou broke out of his trance first.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know." Shou whispered quietly; but loud enough for Aira to hear.

Aira flinched, _Someone heard me?! _"Oh!," Aira stuttered. Aira took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Thank you," Aira smiled and looked into Shou's chocolatey brown eyes, that were full of admiration for Aira's voice.

"Wait-" Mion interrupted,"Can you sing what you were singing again?"

Aira's heart skipped a beat, "Again?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, again. That song. "You may Dream," Right?" Mion Interrogated.

"Oh come on," Rhythm pushed Mion aside, bumping Mion into Wataru's arms. "I'm Amamiya Rhythm!

"H-Harune Aira," Aira stuttered, surprised.

"Do you know who wrote that song?" Rhythm interrogated.

Aira furrowed her brows slightly, "Of course not," she lied, "nobody knows." Aira scoffed lightly as if Rhythm was an idiot.

Mion cocked her head to the side innocently, yet it was easy to tell she was annoyed. Her face was grumpy, and her arms were crossed.

Shou looked at Aira interestingly. What you're wearing is quite unique to me."

Aira looked down at her outfit and blushed. She was wearing the outfit that she had just made a few days ago. Her skirt was made out of a black fabric that she had sprinkled just a tiny white sparkles to give it glamor. She cut the fabric to make a short skirt with a white ribbon and a small jacket. Underneath, she work a dark pink shirt.

"I made it."

* * *

><p>The entire time at school, Aira was surrounded by the pretty rhythm crew.<p>

Mion and Rhythm constantly gibbered, Wataru and Hibiki would try to get them to clam down, but eventually Mion and Rhythm turned on them.

All day, Aira felt Shou's eyes boring down on her back, she tried to ignore it.

_One more minute!_ Aira thought in relief, _Then I can go home!_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

Aira smiled, _finally._

As Aira walked out the door, Rhythm grabbed her wrist and started to drag her somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Amu yelled at Rhythm incredulously.

Rhythm led Aira to Pretty Top, the dance school.

"President Asechi!" Rhythm sang. Rhythm opened the door to the office and entered the room where Hibiki, Mion, President, Shou, Jun, and Wataru all stood.

"Can Aira join Pretty Top?" Rhythm asked.

"Aira?" The president looked at Aira up and down.

"She has a really good sense of fashion," Shou said. "I could really need help with Prism Stones newest collection."

"She has a good voice," Mion added, "I've never a voice that could match my talents."

"She has the look and the fiery aura of an idol," Jun said.

Everyone look at Jun in confusion except for Aira who blushed and looked out the window.

"Alright," The president said hesitantly, "I will accept her based on her performance on the ice rink."

Everyone cheered for Aira, but Aira objected.

"I can't get on the ice rink! I don't know how to dance!"

"I still want to see how you can preform anyway. Pretty Top can teach anyone how to dance."

Aira sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Aira scrolled down the list of songs that she could dance to. She decided to pick one of her own instead, she plugged in her special MP3 player.<p>

"Welcome to the Prism World" A girl said, "Choose your outfit."

Aira looked at the suitcase full of stones.

She took off her bracelet. Aira's bracelet was a charm bracelet held together by chains. Each of the charms were miniature premium prism stones, each a full outfit.

Aira pointed to the charm that was a clear rainbow color, "I'll use this one."

The girl looked at the bracelet in surprise, but nodded. "Step onto the platform" She instructed.

Aira didn't need her to say that, she had already done it.

_I wonder if Kazu would want me to join pretty top... _ Aira smiled, _I'm acting like Kazu died._

* * *

><p>Aira stepped onto the ring wearing a short rainbow colored dress. The dress had a red ribbon at the waist, the colors of the rainbows seemed to blend and sparkle. The shoulder-cuffs of the dress were loose and wavy. The boots that came to Aira's knees were white with a red ribbon. The skates on the boots were unique- when the light shined on them, they sparkled and changed colors. Aira's hair was tied up and you could see a red flower pin with a sparkly rainbow diamond heart charm in the middle.<p>

The song KIRA Power started to play.

Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo  
>Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high<br>Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa  
>Habatake sora he<p>

Aira sang along to the familiar tune.

Aira gleamed a faint silver, like the girl on TV did. Except for the fact that the 'girl' on TV had sparkles falling off her every move that she made. "STARDUST SHOWER!"

Right when it was exactly five seconds before the end of the music, Aira did her signature mark.

What's her signature mark? She winked.

Purposely trying to do a terrible show was extremely difficult, especially when you enjoyed prism shows.

* * *

><p>Aira went outside of the rink to meet the others, gaping at her like idiots.<p>

Aira was still wearing the same thing she wore in the ring.

"I know terrible right?" Aira said ashamed, "I bet you don't want me at pretty top now..."

Aira waited for an answer from the president, or any of them.

Aira grabbed her pink and black backpack that was sitting on the bench, "I guess I'll be leaving now..."

"I will give you a full scholarship for Pretty Top." The president said.

Aira frowned.

Everyone else cheered at Aira's accomplishment.

"Tomorrow, come to Pretty Top," President said, "And we'll teach you some dance moves."

Aira sighed in disappointment for not making a terrible show, but either way, she smiled. "I haven't done a prism show in a while..."

* * *

><p>Aira began to walk home when she passed a really cute shop. Prism Stone.<p>

She walked inside and inspected the clothes there, they were all really cute. Except...

In the middle of the store was a rack full of the latest prism stone collection. They were too bland in comparison to the other clothes in the shop, in Aira's opinion. Either way, it was still cute, and if she cut the shoulder cuff here...

"Do you like that shirt?" Shou asked.

Aira jumped. "Don't just pop out of nowhere!" she scolded.

"Sorry,"

Aira looked up at Shou's eyes, and back down to the shirt she was holding. "Well, it would be better if you cut the cuff to make it shorter, and you could try adding a bit more color... The colors all blend in with each other, the problem is, the blend in too much. Colors that contrast with each other tend to look better."

Shou smiled in amusement in Aira's words,"I see... "

"Are you saying it's too bland?" Shou asked.

Aira tilted her head, the picture of innocence written on her face, "Maybe I should help you design a few things."

Shou laughed, but was still annoyed, "Yeah, cmon in."


	3. The Special Moment Forgiven

**Chapter 3: The Special Moment**

Aira followed Shou to a door that said "EMPLOYEES ONLY" Shou opened the door.

"Ladies first," he said politely.

Aira smiled at Shou. Aira went into the room with a surprised look on her face. Even the inside, unseen areas of the store was very well decorated. She sat down on one of the chairs, and Shou took a seat opposite from her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Shou asked. Shou went and came back with two lemonades and a those cute mini umbrellas.

"Thank you," Aira said graciously. _It's quite unnecessary, though. _

Shou smiled warmly, and stared into Aira's red eyes.

Aira looked up from her drink and their eyes locked together.

Shou's brown eyes reminded her so much of Kazuto, her childhood friend.

"Well then," Aira said, not looking away. "Shall we start looking at a few of your designs?"

Shou took out his sketchbook and put it on the table.

Aira scooted closer towards Shou and opened the book.

Aira was surprised at the amount of designs behind the front cover. "These all look beautiful!" Aira exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Shou said doubtfully, "But I think there's something missing."

Aira nodded, she noticed too, Aira was determined to figure out what was wrong with each design.

_I have to go home, _Aira thought, _But Shou's so nice..._

Aira pointed to a light pink and white dress, "I think that's too frilly. It's good if you're trying to make a kid's shop maybe. But Try combining cute, and cool at the same time."

Shou eyes suddenly brightened up, "Oh, I see."

Aira watched at Shou started to begin changing his designs. She smiled. _It's like he devotes his life to designs._

Minutes pass with silence, Shou with his back to Aira, till Aira grew disappointed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Pretty Top." Aira sighed, walking away.

* * *

><p>Aira came home and flopped on her bed, face red.<p>

Aira took out her cell phone and check for any text messages, to her surprise, there were 5

**From: Rhythm Amamiya**

Aira! Me and Mion R going to da park 2day.

U comin?

We'll wait 4 u.

**From: Takamine Mion**

Sorry about Rhythm's disregard for spelling things right of text messages.

I will be waiting for you though.

Aira smiled and started to text back,

Okay, See you later.

Aira smiled to herself. On Aira's bed stand was a picture of Kazu that she looked at everyday. Aira walked over and took the picture frame down.

"I've quit Prism Shows two years ago, because of you. Because you moved away and never text me back. But now, " Aira shook her head. "Holding onto the past is pretty stupid."

Aira thought for a moment and wondered what was the reason for her change in mind. Shou? Having the adrenaline of being on stage? Rhythm?  
>She enjoyed all of it, and everything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!<strong>

**Well, did you guys like it?**

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted Aira to have a scene of forgetting her past.**

**But you know...**

You can forget the past, but the past doesn't forget you. **~ Quoted from ME!**

**I wonder what that means?**

**Thanks for supporting my story! I've read all of your guy's reviews, and it really pumps me up!**


	4. Heart Stopper

Heart Stopper: Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Aira quickly told her daddy that she was going to the park with a couple of friends and ran out of the house excitedly with her dad yelling.<p>

"THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY BOYS!"

Aira smiled, she hadn't heard that in a while. She'd never had any friends except for her family for a while either.

When Aira was nearly halfway to the park, Mion drove by.

"What's taking you so long?" Mion asked.

One of Mion's servants got out of the car to help Aira inside. "Thank you," Aira said to one of them.

Aira turned to look at Mion, "How long have you guys been waiting?"

"We haven't waited at all." Mion said.

"But if you haven't waiting, then how am I taking so long-?"

"A Takamine Mion does not wait." Mion replyed snobbishly with her chin up.

Aira thought for a moment and replied, "But you always wait for your turn on stage, and you wait for everybody else to have their turn before you."

Mion rolled her eyes, "You get my point."

"How did you get my number?" Aira wondered, remebering she had never given any of them her number.

"Rhythm snuck into your backpack while you were at Pretty Top performing and stole your number from there."

Aira laughed. The way Mion said that was like she was used to Rhythm's weirdness.

"We get off here."

Aira got out of the car first. She saw Rhythm, and Hibiki dancing in the distance, Wataru sitting on the bench smiling at Aira and Mion- mainly Mion. And Shou... Shou was sitting under a tree looking at the lake in the middle of the park.

Mion took out a purple whistle from her pocket and blew.

Everyone jumped from the loudness of the noise, the ducks that were in the lake looked up and flew off somewhere. Shou looked at Mion, annoyed.

Mion waited for everone to all group together before speaking,"Since Aira will be joining us, I think we should learn a bit about her and her past."

Past Aira thought, not a topic she liked, "Why don't you guys start?"

Hibiki's turn, "Everything about us you could look up on the internet."

Aira sighed, that was true. "My name is Harune Aira, 14 years old, 9th grade. My favorite color is pink, I love to design fashions, and dancing..."

"Where did you learn to do prism shows?" Rhythm blurted. "I really NEED to know."

Aira's eyes glistened, but she made sure that nobody could see, "I used to have a friend," Aira took a deep breath, "He was my best friend- Maybe more to me- but..." Aira trailed off uncomfortably.

Rhythm looked at Aira, her eyes begging for more answers.

Aira opened her mouth unwillingly to tell more, luckily so one seemed to catch on that Aira didn't like her own past.

"Since you like to dance, why don't we all practice our dancing?" Shou asked, turning to look at Aira. "We'd all like to see you dance."

Aira nodded gratefully. She walked past Shou, and whispered thank you when she went past him.

Aira searched her charm bracelet for her specially designed skates that Kazu had gave her. They still fit perfectly and looked brand new, but stuff always look brand new in prism stones.

"Wait- there's no ice here for you to skate on!" Shou hurried, "You cant wear skates like that on the grass!"

The lake wasn't frozen, it was becoming spring. But that wouldn't matter- she would just have to skate on water.

"I'm not skating on the grass, I'm skating on the water." Aira replied bluntly, as if it were to be obvious.

"The water's pretty deep, you could hurt yourself if you fell," Shou argued, grabbing Aira by the hand.

"Shou's right Aira,"

Aira looked behind Shou to see her friends looking at her worriedly.

"You could get hurt," Mion finished.

"I've done it before, I can do this..."

Shou let go of Aira's hand as she walked towards the gleaming water. Aira put on her skates and tied her hair up into a pony tail, and she put a flower pin on for decoration. "Here I go."

Aira glided smoothly across the water, her skates leaving a small spray behind her. She concentrated on skating quickly but gracefully at the same time, for if she didn't she would likely fall into the water.

"Aira?"

Aira looked over to see an oddly familiar boy with dark drown hair, "Kazuto..." Aira mouthed, as she stopped skating.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this took so long! I really wanted to upload sooner but I was like... UGHHH do I have to? So... sorry!<strong>


	5. Heart of Three

_She concentrated on skating quickly, but gracefully at the same time, for if she didn't, she would likely fall into the water._

_"Aira?"_

_Aira looked over to see an oddly familiar boy with dark brown hair, "Kazuto..." Aira mouthed, as she stopped skating,_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Heart of Three<span>**

_I'm dreaming. _Aira thought as she felt coldness hit her.

_Definitely a dream, _Aira thought as she picture Kazu in her mind. Dark Brown hair, brown eyes that sparkled with delight.

_A dream right?_

"Aira!"

Aira opened her eyes, "Shou?"

Shou was wet, soaking wet along with Aira. His light brown hair had turned into dark brown hair when he jumped into the water, along with Aira.

"What happened?" Shou asked, "You were skating so perfectly until you... You seemed shocked, like you had a heart attack."

"I don't know what happened," Aira mumbled, but loud enough for Shou to hear.

Aira closed her eyes, she felt tired. She relaxed her body and let it fall, but she was surprised when Shou caught her. Aira ignored the blush wanting to show on her face.

_It wasn't Kazu... _Aira sighed, _Why does Shou look so much like Kazu?_

"Aira!" Shou slapped Aira softly on the face (Not like HARD, kinda when you want someone to wake up and you think they're dead, happens a lot in movies.)

"Should we call an ambulance?" Wataru offered.

"That would attract too much attention, from my fans." Mion shook her head, "We should call president Asechi.

"What happened?" Someone asked, it was a boy.

"It's none of your business, leave us alone." Shou said.

"That's not what you would say to your cousin, is it Shou?"

"Stop poking your nose into things that don't concern you." Shou said, annoyed.

"My girlfriend got hurt, it concerns me."

"You weren't here when this all happened, you don't know anything- wait... girlfriend?" Shou turned to face his cousin, tightening his hold on Aira.

"I was probably the reason she stopped skating, I guess she was surprised to see me, Kazuto, her childhood friend. "

"Wow! So your Shou's cousin and Aira's-" Rhythm began before Mion put a hand in front of Rhythm's mouth.

"They're having a scene, don't bother them." Mion hissed.

"How could you be Aira's-?" Shou seemed to choke on his own words. "But you've- You were in America for a year, and then you went to France for a bit..."

"Ah, let me correct myself, I shall be Harune Aira's _Future Boy Friend_," Kazu smiled confidently, "Just thought you should know."

Shou shook his head, "It's none of my business anyway."

"But you want it to be."

"Are we going to help Aira or not?!" Shou blurted loudly, scaring the birds in the pond.

Kazu smirked in satisfaction. "Crystal skates look beautiful and leave a spray of magic behind everywhere they touch, but it also takes a toll on the user. Considering how well Aira and the skates seemingly match each other, I don't think Aira will be too affected by the fall." Kazuto poked Aira's cheek carefully once, before Shou slapped it away.

"Ouch," Kazu winced, rubbing his hands. "Aira should be waking up in a few seconds."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've known Aira for eight years. I could probably right a biography about her childhood, in fact. "

Aira moaned, and sat up. "My head hurts."

"Aira," Shou said gently, stroking the back of her head.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," Shou answered her question.

"I... Fainted?"

Kazu chuckled, "Yeah, you did."

Aira looked at Kazu and Shou standing next to each other, while kazu and Shou looked back at Aira. It was an awkward day, Kazu, whom used to like, next to who Aira might possibly like now. _Wait- what? I met Shou today, didn't I? it feels like a long time... _

Aira tore her eyes away from Shou's eyes and looked around at her surroundings. The sun was about to set, and the sky was slowly turning pink. The gentle breeze was rustling the leaves and blowing the grass. And on the grass was Wataru, Mion, Hibiki, and Rhythm, eating popcorn.

"Where did you guys get popcorn?" Aira asked innocently, ignoring the blush of embarrassment wanting to show on her face. _They were watching me? Why? They know from my obvious actions that I like kazu! .. and shou._ Aira prepared herself for the teasing yet to come, probably from Rhythm.

"Relax, we aren't going to make fun of you three's romantic love story." Hibiki assured Kazu, Shou and Aira.

Rhythm tugged on Hibiki's shirt, silencing him.

Wataru looked over a the glistening lake, "There's actually a myth here. If two people came to the lake, preferably a couple, and watched the sunset together, then they would be granted future happiness together.

A myth is a myth, they're usually not true. But that didn't change the fact that Hibiki and Rhythm were holding hands, and as were Mion and Wataru.

Aira felt two hands hold her own. Shou on her right, Kazu on her left.

Aira blushed the same color as the sky. The sun took a long time to pass. Aira's blush reddened every second of the 20 minutes.

During those 20 minutes, around the 12 minute mark, the sun was about level with the slowly moving river and shone across it, making the river sparkly and breath taking. Aira held her breath, either because the river was just too beautiful, or because she felt two kisses on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm gonna stop right there. I'm sorry about how i haven't posted a new chapter in like... 3 months. (I think) I've just never gotten around to it. I'm gonna try posting at least once a month from now on. I've never completed a fanfiction before and I don't want to give up now.<strong>

**I was really surprised when I found out how many people added this story to their favorite and followed it. Thank you for your support! i didn't expect so many people to like my story. It's also half of the reason why I'm gonna write chapters more often. ****Your reviews really help and encourage me.**


	6. Exclamation

**Chapter 6:  
><strong>

Aira was barely able to sleep a wink that night, it was as if her eyes were sleeping, but her brain didn't want to. All night the only thing she could think of was that, she watched the sunset with both Kazu, and Shou. Would the "Myth" have counted for all three of them, or was it for two of them? Aira had supposedly loved Kazu for years, so why did he feel the same way about Kazu to Shou? -A guy that Aira just met, Today!

Eventually, Aira drifted off to sleep thinking about the outfit she was going to wear tomorrow. A shirt with a wide neckline, showing her shoulders but with the spaghetti strap tank holding the top in place. The top would be frilly and white, but the tips of the frills would be pink. Aira would wear a pink jacket to go along with her outfit, and tights.

* * *

><p>In the morning Aira woke up lazily, but practically screamed her head off when she realized that she was late for her lesson at pretty top. Aira hurried to get dressed and ran out of the house with a piece of bread in her mouth.<p>

"I really regret staying up at night." Aira said to herself.

Aira ran through the crowds to get to pretty rhythm. Every once in a while, Aira would get glares from the ones she bumped into. When she reached the door of pretty top, Aira was panting. She looked at the clock which said 10:58. It wasn't exactly 11:00 yet, Aira still had a chance of being on time.

Taking a deep breath, Aira opened the door to pretty top... She was greeted by Shou.

"Aira, you came!" Shou said. Shou looked happy, " I was about to go to your house." Shou looked flustered almost, he was wearing his callings uniform.

"M-my house?!" Aira stuttered nervously, "Why would you want to come to my house?"

Shou looked at Aira amusingly, "To get you of course." Shou looked up in thought and said,"I suppose I'd like to also meet your parents."

Aira tried to avoid Shou's gaze. She was as red as a beet and possibly about to faint from embarrassment and all the blood rushing to her face.

Shou lead Aira around Pretty Top, commenting on every room and hall. Shou talked a lot, he seemed more like a upper co-worker than a friend. Aira walked behind Shou in silence, attempting to memorize the layout of the school.

"I like your outfit today."

"What?" Aira cocked her head to the side confused. It revealed that Aira wasn't actually paying attention to what Shou was saying.

Shou smiled in amusement and repeated,"I like your outfit today."

Aira's previous red face returned, "Thanks... I like yours too!"

Shou laughed out loud, "But this is my Callings uniform."

Aira blushed an even darker shade of red, "Right, I knew that."

"You'll be getting some uniforms too."

"Does everyone here in Pretty Top have one?" Aira asked, in attempt to hide her embarrassment and calm her raging blood in her head.

"Costumes and uniforms? Only the Callings, Mion and Rhythm have them. And it's not just one, it's an entire closet full."

Aira smiled, "Aren't we the only ones in Pretty Top?"

"Actually, Pretty Top has a lot of students... But of course, Asechi-san will only hire the best." Shou smiled at Aira, "And you're one of the best."

Aira blushed, "R-really? But I-"

Aira slipped on a puddle on the floor, falling backwards. Shou bent his knees on the floor. He caught her back before she hit the floor and held her tightly in a princess styled embrace.

"Are you okay?" Shou looked into Aira's eyes worriedly.

Aira said nothing, but her face felt as if it would explode.

"What are you two doing?" The president interrupted them, coming out from the one of the bends. "We won't be able to go throught the schedule on time! We have a Pretty Top meeting. Aira, you have a 6 different lessons you have to go through today before the concert that you will be preforming at 8:00!"

Shou lifted Aira up into a standing position, "Sorry," Shou whispered.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry!" Aira whispered back, as if the president wasn't standing right in front of them.

"HURRY UP!" The president turned her heels and headed down the halls.

* * *

><p>The president threw a stack of papers onto her desk, "HERE!~"<p>

Mion, Rhythm, and Aira both looked at each other worriedly.

"I want you three, you are going to form a UNIT!"

Aira bit her lip, "A- a unit? But I'm not that good of a dancer- I might drag Mion and Rhythm down..."

"Ehh?! What are you talking about, you're an amazing dancer! You look so happy when you're dancing! You're like, amazing!" Rhythm threw her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Don't give up before you try Aira," Mion said, "Don't forget, anyone looks good next to me."

Aira stomped her foot in frustration, "But.."

The president interrupted Aira, "No buts, Aira, you will be a unit with Mion and Rhythm. You work here now, Aira."

_When did I agree to work here? _Aira thought to herself.

"Aira, in ten minutes, go to the ice skating rink. " said the President.

* * *

><p>Aira tied the shoelaces of her new ice skates. President Asechi had given her the suitcase full of prism stones and her partner Rabbi.<p>

"Okay, Aira-chan! Let's start!" Screamed Rabbi,"let's see what you can do."

Aira glided across the ice beautifully, with a dazzling aura. But she lost her balance when she tried to turn.

"Ouch..." Aira wailed. "I totally forgot how to ice skate."

"Maybe we can help you with that."

Aira turned around to face four boys. She recognized three of them as, Shou, Hibiki, and Wataru. And the other one... who was he?

* * *

><p><strong> hey guys, I know I didn't update three months, yes. But I just wanted you to know, that I'm still here. 3<strong>


	7. Stumble

Aira tied the shoelaces of her new ice skates. President Asechi had given her the suitcase full of prism stones and her partner, Rabbi.

"Oka, Aira! Let's start!" Screamed Rabbi with enthusiasm, "Let's see what you can do!"

Aira glided across the ice beautifully, with a dazzling aura but... she lost her balance when she tried to turn.

"Ouch..." Aira wailed, "I totally forgot how to ice skate."

"Maybe we can help you with that."

Aira turned around to face four boys. She recognized three of them as Shou, Hibiki, and Wataru. The other was was unfamiliar to Aira, but at the same time peculiarly familiar.

Who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Aira blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the ice. She didn't think there were any people watching her except for her new trainer, Rabbi. She got up quickly almost tripping again.

"When did you come in?" Aira asked curiously, not daring to make any eye contact with the boys.

"We were here the entire time," A voice, Shou answered.

Aira blushed even more red at the thought that Shou saw her trip and fall. Aira took a mental note to bang her head on the next wall she happened to see.

"President Asechi thought you would learn more quickly if you had people your own size to direct you." Hibiki laughed and looked at Rabbi**-**chi.

Rabbi-chi took offense, "Excuse me, but I was created for Prism shows." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. "I am far superior compared to your kind."

The guys all started laughing at the same time. Hibiki, with the loudest laugh would make a few jokes about rabbi, which would cause the four to go into another round of laughter. Aira took this chance to inspect the newer guy.

The newer guy was slightly taller than Shou. He had shaggy dark brown hair with with dazzling blue eyes that met Aira's and almost made her gasp in surprise. His hair wasn't like SUPER shaggy, it looked almost identical to Shou's.

"Ah," Shou began, this is my cousin. He's come back from America. He's also a new recruitment to pretty top just like you.

"Nice to meet you," he had a deep but sweet and melodic voice that seemed to leave echos in Aira's ears. He grinned after saying that as if he were keeping a secret to himself.

"Nice to meet you as well, I am Harune Aira," Aira blushed and bowed the perfect 90 degree angle like her father had taught her. Her hands began to feel clammy as it always did when she was nervous. She held her bow for a few seconds with her hang hanging down for her head. She then stood up and brushed her red hair to the side before flashing a smile.

"Kazuto Ueno," Kazuto mirrored Aira and bowed politely. He stood straight and combed a hand through his hair, and flashed a smile back at Aira.

_Kazuto Ueno... _That named seemed familiar somehow, but Aira didn't bother to dwell on it.

"You two look similar," noted Aira, looking from Shou to Kazuto and comparing them to each other.

Shou slightly chuckled and shook his head, "observant aren't you?"

"They're siblings," said Hibiki, and after pausing he continued, "They're twins."

Shou smiled at Aira dumbfounded reaction and the Kazuto dude threw back his head laughing.

Aira blushed from the embarrassment, even though she didn't know what was funny. Why didn't she notice it before? Shou and Kazuto had identicle eyes, except Kazuto's hair was darker than Shou's by a few shades.

"We were going to practice ice skating, weren't we?" Aira asked the boys in an annoyed tone even though she felt extremely flustered inside.

"Of course," said Shou, skating towards Aira and grabbing her by the hand. "Let's start with something simple." He let go Aira's hands and skated a few meters away,"Skate over to me."

Aira's wobbly legs listened to her and slowly made her way towards Shou. She ignored the whispering she could hear from behind her from the three boys left behind. In fact, she could even hear Mion yelling at Rhythm somewhere. She pushed this to the back of her brain and concentrated solely on skating to Shou. Once Aira was at the least two feet away from Shou, she tripped over a small crack in the ice. Dismayed, she started hurtling into Shou. Shou caught her as Aira tumbled into his arms. The two ended up in a pose normally a couple would get into.

Aira was on her knees looking at Shou, and Shou was propped up by his elbows and staring straight at Aira.

Aira gasped lightly at the sight of Shou's eyes. Those dark brown eyes made her get the chills all over her body and sent butterflies whirling through her stomach.

"Ssorry!" Aira stuttered as she stood and stumbled again, falling down on her but. "Ouch."

Hibiki grinned, "We have a lot of work to do on you."

The guys laughed at Aira again, but Aira could not help join in at the happy atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Aira had already practiced skating for a hour now. There were still three hours before the performance that President Asechi had scheduled.<p>

Aira had gotten used to skating again as she could now twirl and jump on ice as she used to. She was not entirely sure she could do a prism jump, but she didn't want the guys to worry about her.

Other than Aira who was on skates, Hibiki, Kazuto, and Wataru were having skating competitions. Shou ended up isolated from the group; he was scribbling stuff into his notebook. Aira had the urge to go and ask Shou what he was doing, but she didn't want to be a bother to Shou.

"Hey, Aira!" Hibiki waved to her,"I think we should make sure you can do a prism jump!"

Prism jump... Aira could feel the blood rushing to her head; a failed prism jump could end fatally. She also didn't want to mess up on her jump in front of him. What was the last time she had done a prism jump? It was the last time Kazu was in America. It felt like ages to her. Kazu...

"Aira here," Kazuto held out a hand in front of Aira. "We'll do a duet jump."

Kazuto eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and confidence. Hibiki and Wataru looked curious to see what jump they could make, and Shou actually looked up from his sketch book, but he went back to drawing.

Reluctantly, Aira took Kazuto's hand. Kazuto sped off quickly, dragging Aira behind him. Aira kept up easily and let her mind and heart get carried away in the jump. Kazuto still had hold of Aira's hand, so they jumped around the same time. Aira had expected Kazuto to do a simple jump, like a splash, but Kazuto suddenly had a star aura around him as he led Aira into his prism jump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sparklybutterflies1 here! I want to say I completely apologize for not updating in such a long time! I will try to post more offensively, and you know, that stuff. Thanks for reading my story! <strong>


End file.
